


The Glove

by Lucky_Meryl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Spoilers, i just want him to jerk off with that glove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Meryl/pseuds/Lucky_Meryl
Summary: He kept the glove. It is worn sometimes, however he isn't sure if Akechi would approve of his uses for it. Characters are 18 in this fic. Post graduation.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The Glove

Graduation just wasn’t the same as he’d anticipated without them. Sure, he had Morgana, but not the rest of his friends. Not any of his fellow thieves. _Once a thief always a thief._ They’d decided amongst themselves, as if it were an inside joke. The last year in his hometown seemed further from home than he’d ever been. He’d left his home in Shibuya for the parents who’d never regained their trust in him.

He was the center of all the rumors, just like his start at Shujin, except the rumors were never ending. This time, piled on top of all the rumors of his criminal record, were the rumors of his record with the phantom thieves. Ostracized from society once again, he’d spend his final months of school alone, comforted with phone calls, texts, and emails from his friends back in Shibuya, or, in the case of Haru and Makoto, away at college.

The one person he’d never be able to speak to again, however, was his rival. “I hate you.” He’d once said. The venom in the other boy’s tone once sent chills down his spine. The side of the young man who was the face of justice in teenagers across the country, throwing such a strong word at another, held more power than he’d imagine it would. They’d agreed to be rivals. At the time, he’d even said the feeling was mutual, but it was never true. He enjoyed the competition, the passion between them, whatever that passion meant. He already knew the junior detective was planning on turning on him, but it only made him more interested. It was the clever trickster in him that only wanted to outdo him that made him so drawn to the teen.

Then he saw the true Goro Akechi. The dark costume, the bloodlust, the persona. Not Loki, no. The character that Akechi truly was under the mask he’d created for the public. His blood boiled. He wanted to save him, yes. He wanted to make him a better person. He wanted him to live. However, he didn’t want that venom in him to die. He wanted him to stay a snake. He wanted him to stay just who he was. He wanted him to stay… Crow.

That was the only part of the world he regretted losing. The real Akechi. The Akechi he’d barely gotten to know as a teammate. A partner. However, as much as he wanted to keep him, he respected his wishes. He respected his pride, because that was another part of Akechi he’d found amazing. Another one of the many things.

Morgana had gotten restless at night, and he’d found himself grateful. He’d taken to wandering the town late into the evening and returning through his window. This left him with his own private time. He wasn’t sure if this was entirely for Morgana’s own free time or if it was to give him time to himself in his own room for a while. He was a young man after all. Whatever the reason, he was grateful.

Nights he had alone, he found himself drawn to that glove. He’d kept it. At first, he’d meant to return it, some petty remark included, when he’d beaten Akechi once again at a duel. As things drew on, however, that plan was lost, and he kept it for his own reasons. When Akechi was gone, there was only one reason, a reason he’d never tell a soul.

Some nights were more intense than others. Graduation night, however, a night for celebrating, was a day he needed, and he’d never been happier that Morgana had taken that evening to himself out on the town. He took the glove from his hiding place, slipping it on his hand, imagining the sweat Akechi once dripped into the palm of the fabric. Once upon a time, it smelled like his hands, and he cursed himself for allowing it to lose that scent.

He lied back on the bed, legs spread, allowing the cool air of early spring to fall over him, pajama pants to his ankles, along with his boxers and shirt in the floor. He liked to imagine Akechi’s smug grin as he looked down at him, judging him, pointing out any imperfections he could find. The scratches from battles he’d fought in the cognitive world, as if they were a sign of weakness. His dick twitched as he thought about it, being insulted by him.

The gloved hand ran across his chest, in his head Akechi was inspecting him, amused at how sensitive he was. The brunette would laugh as the man beneath him gasped at his ministrations, paying special attention to his nipples, teasing softly, never wanting him to think that the ace detective actually meant to _please_ him. His dick was already dripping, the Akechi in his head was calling him things like _pathetic_ and _worthless_ for not being able to control himself, and it only made his mouth water.

He kept his eyes closed, focusing on the man in his head, the one that removed his mask but kept the dark lustful grin. The one that gave him a look as if he wanted to kill him. He moved his hand, no, _Akechi’s hand,_ down his abdomen, wrapping it around himself gently at first as he groaned. “Crow…” He whispered. He never said his name. In his mind they never did it in the real world. They did it in the cognitive world where the shadows could find them. Where danger lurked, because Akechi loved it that way.

He spread the precum over his dick, rolling his head back. Akechi was watching him writhe under him at the slightest touch. Where Akechi never defeated him in life, he was weak to the other in his dreams. The other persona-user would taunt him, threatening him if he didn’t last, as he climbed over him. He could only let his imagination wander as he thought up the way Akechi looked under his clothes. Lean, toned, fewer scars. Akechi never allowed him to touch him, however. His body was off limits. He watched instead, as Akechi prepared himself, his hand leaving his own body in the meantime.

The detective, always moved quickly, one finger, then two, stubbornly moving on to the next before he was ready, to prove he could take it. He’d threaten the man beneath him about giving him worrying looks. Finally, he’d ease himself above the other, angling himself perfectly, smiling confidently. “This is the moment you’ve been waiting for.” He’d say smoothly.

There were no words to describe the way the brunette looked, even if it were only in his imagination, as he filled himself with the other. His head rolled back, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed a gasp. His jaw slacked, eyes closed. He was tight, always tight, because he’d had no one else since the last time they were together. There was no one else close to worthy of his time.

He squeezed himself with the gloved hand, gasping softly, relishing just how tight his lover was in his head. He slipped his codename from his lips once more. This was the hard part. This was when he wished he’d had a second glove. He’d once bought a second glove similar to the first, but it wasn’t the same. The sentimental value wasn’t there, so it didn’t get him off, it was just…wrong. Instead, he focused only on the glove he had.

He had a belt lose around his neck, the strap hung to the side of his free hand. He was always cautious during this part. He’d researched a lot before he’d ever tried, aware that, if done wrong, it’d be the end of him. He was practiced now. With a slow pull of the strap, the Akechi in his mind pressed his hands down on his neck. He swallowed a breath as the blood vessels were slowly cut off in his neck, the hands tightening around him.

 _Akechi_ moved faster, relishing the sight of the man as he mouthed his name, unable to even whisper it without a breath. _That’s right. Suffer. Die._ He told him, the venom in his words causing his partners hips to buck. It wouldn’t last much longer, Akechi’s hands were shaking—his hand was shaking on the belt. The brunette’s face was flushed, hair slicked to his forehead.

He felt his body tensing up, jerking up into Akechi’s glove, wanting to moan, but unable to find the breath to do so. Before Akechi could fade from his mind from the oxygen loss, his hand slipped from the belt, his lungs inflating suddenly, and he came, covering his mouth with his free hand, moaning into it. His body shook, his orgasm taking over each muscle, heart racing. He felt the spurts of cum hit his stomach and chest, imagining it to be Akechi’s as the other man reached his climax on top of him.

He let out a shuddering breath, throwing the belt to the floor with his dirty uniform from earlier. When Morgana returned, sleeping nude he could explain, the belt around his neck, however, he could not. He wiped up the cum on his abdomen with the leather glove. _Akechi’s cum_. He reminded himself, licking it from the glove gently. He’d clean a little better later, but the thought of how dirty it’d become over the past year had long stopped bothering him. It was the least of terrible things he’d done.

The Crow in his mind was gone. He’d used Joker for all he’d needed, and he’d left him alone, as usual. That’s how they’d always ended the evening. It would take a few minutes to regain enough composure to clean himself up. He glanced at the clock, acknowledging that Morgana wouldn’t be home for some time longer, given his normal timeframe.

With a glance at the glove on his hand, the shaggy haired teen thought for a moment. It was graduation day. It was a time to celebrate. How about another round?


End file.
